A arte de amar
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Uma bela bailarina russa retorna ao santuário onde muitas surpresas e intrigas a aguardam, o que isso resultará no fim de tudo? leia e descubra...
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia normal de treino para os dourados, até um soldado entrar na arena interrompendo-o, ele trazia consigo uma garota de aproximadamente 18 anos, cabelos castanho-escuro, lisos e compridos, olhos amendoados e expressivos, alta, magra, pele alva e delicada.

-Senhor Mu, essa jovem diz ser sua pupila, o senhor a conhece? – enquanto perguntava, segurava-a pelo braço, como uma delinqüente. – Mu olhou para o soldado, olhou para a garota, que tentava inutilmente se livrar das mãos daquele troglodita, quando finalmente disse que a conhecia e puxou-a para si.

-É claro que a conheço!- abraçando-a ternamente continua-ela é minha pupila sim, Liana, que saudade, por que você sumiu e não me deu notícias menina? Eu já estava preocupado!-ele olha novamente para o soldado e faz um gesto de dispensa e esse prontamente obedece.

-Desculpe sensei, é que o balé estava consumindo muito meu tempo e o senhor sabe quem tem sangue russo, nasceu para dançar!- sem cerimônia, os demais foram se apresentando, o primeiro foi Miro, mas esse ela já conhecia, mesmo sabendo do jeitão sedutor dele, não deixou de se admirar pela sua beleza... "Incrível, eu passei apenas dois anos fora do santuário, mais é como se nunca tivesse saído daqui!". Era o que ela pensava ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis!

-Oi Liana, é um prazer vê-la novamente, está mais linda do que nunca!- ele a olhava dos pés à cabeça com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela apenas assentiu positivamente.

O próximo a chegar foi Camus, esse foi super cavalheiro, com direito a beijo na mão, ela até se admirou...

-Olá, você deve não saber quem sou, afinal, eu não estava aqui quando você estava treinando com o Mu, o meu nome é Camus e o seu é... Liana, não é?

-É sim, como sabe?

-Digamos que um certo carneirinho que está aqui presente não parava de falar da sua querida pupila, era Liana pra cá, Liana pra lá...- todos riram e Mu ficou super vermelho.

-Bom, a conversa está boa mais a Liana precisa descansar para retomar seus treinos não é mocinha?

-Calma aí Mu... Ainda falta eu, meu irmão, o Saga, o Kanon, o Shaka, o Deba, o Dite, o Shu...

-Calma aí você leãozinho! Minha pupila não é obra de arte para que todos venham vê-la, amanhã continuamos as apresentações e... -mal termina a frase, é prontamente interrompido por Kanon.

-Como não é uma obra de arte? Ela é uma princesinha e ainda por cima é bailarina, você acha pouco?-ao tecer seu comentário, faz a russa dar uma voltinha segurando em sua mão.

-Não, apenas acho inconveniente, deixem-na descansar primeiro, pode ser?-retruca o ariano sentindo-se contrariado. (**N/A:** _Sou exatamente como o sensei... Odeio ser contrariada!_).

-Ok, você venceu!-todos respondem em uma só voz.

**No caminho para Áries...**

-Sensei, eu já disse que às vezes você lembra meu pai?-a jovem o abraça pelo lado direito pousando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Como assim?-pergunta no intuito de disfarçar o avermelhado que surgia em seu rosto.

-Esse seu jeito super protetor e companheiro de todas as horas... Quando eu estava na Rússia era direto pensando em você, com saudades das suas histórias, seus conselhos e...

-Falando em Rússia, eu quero detalhes sobre as apresentações e se tiver trazido fotos eu também quero ver!

-Ai sensei tem muitas coisas para te mostrar e contar, a começar pelo vídeo que foi feito durante a exibição no teatro Bolshoi, (**N/A:** _Situado em Moscou, o nome Bolshoi em russo significa "grande". É reconhecido como uma das melhores companhias de balé e ópera do mundo. Chique não?_) nossa, não canso de admirá-lo... É tão lindo... Como um palácio!... -chegando lá, ela foi desfazer as malas e tomar um banho relaxante, enquanto isso, Mu ligava o aparelho de DVD para assistir ao vídeo que ela havia trazido.

**Enquanto isso na oitava casa...**

Miro comia uma maçã na varanda, encostado a uma pilastra, a cada mordida na fruta vinha em seu pensamento o sorriso de Liana...

-Ah Liana... Engraçado, foi apenas dois anos, mais o suficiente para que ela ficasse mais linda ainda!-dizendo isso, um suspiro profundo escapa-Ai Zeus...

-Ei Miro, deu pra falar sozinho?-Aioros pergunta em ritmo descontraído, mais recebe uma ríspida resposta.

-E você deu pra ficar espiando?

-Calma escorpião-ele levanta as mãos como se estivesse sendo rendido-foi só uma pergunta! Porque esse mau-humor?

-Nada não... –Miro entrou em sua casa deixando para trás um sagitariano curioso!

**Voltando a Áries...**

-E então sensei gostou?-ela olhava curiosa.

-Se eu gostei? Eu a-do-rei! Nossa como eu podia imaginar que você tinha todo esse talento?

-Se você acha... Eu acredito!

-Como só acredita? Você é uma estrela!Bom mocinha vamos dormir por que amanhã bem cedo vamos retomar seu treino, esqueceu?

-Ahhhhh, sensei... -depois de muita manha, foram dormir afinal o dia seria beeeeem longo!

**No dia seguinte...**

Mu acordou com um delicioso aroma de café que invadiu seu quarto, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, onde foi recebido com um abraço bem carinhoso.

-Bom dia sensei! Fiz esse café especialmente pra você, espero que goste!

-Humm vejamos café, pão, torrada, queijo, geléia... Nada mal hein, não vai tomar café comigo?-perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que se servia.

-Não sensei, eu já comi, obrigada!-Liana estava bem à vontade, usava um short rosa-claro, uma camiseta branca com o desenho de uma borboleta ao centro, nos pés usava um tênis rosa com branco e o cabelo estava preso a um boné todo branco.

-Nossa! Para onde você vai assim tão linda?

-Calma sensei, que exagero, primeiro treinaremos juntos, depois vou dar uma volta pela cidade!

-Ah bom... –Mu responde com um meio sorriso, enquanto aprecia o café.

**Já na arena...**

Aioria retoma as apresentações que haviam sido interrompidas por Mu.

-Oi me chamo Aioria, esse é meu irmão Aioros, aquele lá é o Shura e...

-É um prazer conhecê-los, amigos do meu sensei são meus amigos também!-Liana responde aos cumprimentos com um largo sorriso, sendo simpática com todos.

-Igualmente, sinta-se em casa... –ao respondê-la Aioros se afasta rapidamente depois de receber um olhar mortal do ariano. Assim o treino prosseguiu sem mais interrupções, bem, até eles serem convocados à presença de Atena que como sempre estava atacada, mais que depressa era para todos estarem reunidos na sala do mestre.

**Na sala do mestre...**

- Adoraria saber por que nunca sou informada de nada que acontece aqui nesse santuário!-Saori andava de um lado para o outro bufando e com cara de poucos amigos.

-Perdão senhora, é que estávamos tão felizes com o retorno da pupila do Mu que não nos lembramos de avisá-la e... - nesse momento Shura sente falta de Aioros e Camus, mais esse logo entrou no salão.

-A culpa foi minha, as coisas aconteceram muito rápido e não deu para vir aqui!-o ariano tentava justificar o ocorrido.

-Agora não é hora de explicações, quero ver essa garota e saber por que razão ela largou os treinos e só agora apareceu!- nesse momento Liana entra acompanhada do cavaleiro de sagitário.

-Atena, esta é Liana, a moça que veio da Rússia para treinar com o Mu. -ela faz uma reverência e permanece de pé à frente da deusa.

-Então senhorita, o que tem a me dizer sobre isso, você sai sem avisar e só agora retorna?-Saori continuava séria, cruzara os braços a espera da resposta.

-Eu sou integrante da FREE, ou seja, Federação Russa de Esportes e Entretenimento como a data da última apresentação da temporada estava próxima, eu precisei partir de imediato sem ter como avisar a ninguém, nem o sensei sabia! Eu peço desculpas a todos por ter partido assim... –com isso baixa a vista, talvez a espera de alguma punição.

-Quer dizer então que temos uma bailarina aqui no santuário! -repentinamente a expressão severa dá lugar a um largo sorriso-Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas, mais que isso não se repita!

-Sim senhora isso não vai se repetir!-Liana sai da presença dela controlando-se para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco e sentindo um enorme alívio.

**À noite... **

-Sensei, Atena é sempre assim... Digamos... Histérica?-terminando essa frase, deu um meio sorriso.

-Isso que você viu hoje é só uma amostra do que ela é na maior parte do tempo!-dizendo isso não conteve o riso, contagiando-a, nesse instante aparecem Shaka, Shura, Camus e Aioria.

-E aí, qual é a piada?-ao fazer essa pergunta, o leonino sorri e passa uma das mãos no cabelo.

-Pois é carneirinho, desde que a Liana chegou você está mais sorridente o que houve?-por incrível que pareça o tão sério cavaleiro de aquário aderiu à brincadeira.

-E vocês, o que fazem aqui?-Mu estranhou a visita, afinal era difícil os outros passarem em sua casa.

-Viemos convidá-lo para ir ao bar do Nikos (N/A: Créditos a fic "apenas negócios" da Litha chan, aliás, que fic é aquela meu pai... perdi as contas de quantas vezes li o capitulo três e o capitulo sete... parabéns menina, amei mesmo, sem exagero!), aceita?-Shura se pronuncia em nome do grupo.

-Não sei... Deixar a Liana aqui sozinha...

-Não seja por isso, as amazonas também vão, anda Mu, levanta daí e vai mudar de roupa que a gente te espera!-Camus segura o braço do amigo fazendo-o levantar do sofá.

-Tudo bem, nós vamos, - jeito manhoso-não é sensei?

-Está bem, vocês venceram, vamos!-sem alternativas se dirige ao quarto para mudar de roupa, sua pupila faz o mesmo.

**No bar...**

Nesse momento, Shina e as outras amazonas entram no bar e vão até a mesa onde estão Shura, Camus, Shaka, Aioria e um carneiro de cara amarrada.

-Oi meninos, vejo que conseguiram tirar o carneirinho da "toca!". -comenta a italiana rindo da cara emburrada de Mu.

-Bem, se não fosse essa hermosa aqui, - aponta para Liana-ele não viria de maneira alguma!

-Oi, meu nome é Marin, essas são June, Giste e Shina, e você, como se chama?

-Eu me chamo Liana, prazer em conhecê-las.

-Igualmente!-todas respondem em uma só voz.

A noite corre normalmente, até que chegam Miro e Aioros para se juntar ao grupo que já estava conversando animadamente.

-Oi pra todo mundo!-Miro estava radiante, o perfume doce e forte cobriu todo o ambiente, vestia um suéter azul-escuro, calça jeans preta e nos pés um tênis all star, Liana ficou impressionada com o que viu, mais preferiu não falar nada.

-Oi Miro, pensei que não viesse mais e você Aioros, por que demorou tanto?-Shura os cumprimenta sorridente.

-Bem, é que meu querido irmãozinho -olhando feio na direção do Aioria- fez o favor de não deixar a chave do carro aonde eu pedi e eu tive que esperar esse aqui -apontando para Miro-terminar de se arrumar, o que aliás é pior que uma mulher!

-Eu o que?-em questão de segundos ele fechou o sorriso ao ser comparado com uma mulher.

-Foi o que você ouviu!-retruca olhando feio.

-Chega vocês dois, estamos com uma visita ilustre e não é hora para discussões bobas!-nesse momento os dois olham ao mesmo tempo para Liana que estava vestindo uma saia jeans média preta, blusa de manga curta creme com listras pretas e sandália rasteirinha creme e seu cabelo estava solto ao sabor do vento.

-Oi Liana, não sabia que você viria como está?

-Estou muito bem, obrigada Aioros, senta aqui!

A noite avançava, os assuntos viravam salada e em um determinado instante, Miro chama Liana para dançar. Aioria não deixa de observar esse detalhe.

-Minha vista está ruim, ou o Miro chamou a Liana pra dançar?

-O que tem demais? Ele sempre faz isso quando vem pra cá!

- Acho que você não entendeu gelinho... Ele foi todo cavalheiro e educado, coisa que nunca vi naquele escorpião!

-É verdade, isso é no mínimo esquisito!-ficaram um tempo observando as atitudes dele até que resolveram fazer o mesmo, Aioria puxa Marin para dançar e Camus convida Giste.

**No meio da pista...**

Miro e Liana conversam pouco... Aquele típico silêncio desconcertante, até que ele resolve puxar assunto.

-Me diz uma coisa, desde quando você faz balé? Eu nunca te vi dançar!

-Desde os sete anos, eu sempre ensaiava pela noite e sozinha no meu quarto, por isso que nem você e nem ninguém sabia!

-Puxa interessante...

-Porque o interesse, você nunca se importou com nada!

-Na verdade, eu nunca quis perguntar, tenho que admitir, sempre te achei arrogante!

-Engraçado, eu pensava o mesmo de você, sempre te vi rodeado de mulheres e...

-E o que?- novamente o silêncio, mais dessa vez com olhos nos olhos, os rostos foram ficando mais perto... Mais perto... Até que um empurrão quebra o clima.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Nunca mais repita isso, seu... Seu... ATREVIDO!-dizendo isso, ela sai da pista com uma cara bem azeda, seus pensamentos ficaram todos confusos...

-Sensei, por favor, vamos embora daqui!-ela praticamente o arrancou da cadeira, tamanho seu nervosismo.

-O que houve, por que está tão agitada desse jeito?

-Depois eu explico, por favor, vamos para casa, eu to pedindo!

-Ok vamos... - os dois saem do bar e caminham pelas ruas de Atenas até chegar ao templo de Áries.

**Chegando lá...**

-Muito bem, agora me explica, por que você pediu para sair às pressas de lá? Qual foi o problema?-era o que Mu perguntava enquanto fechava a porta.

-É que... Que... O Miro tentou me beijar, não quero ver a cara dele tão cedo!

-Bem que desconfiei... Quando ele te chamou para dançar, fiquei de olho, sempre soube que ele era um safado!

Ainda no bar...

-Você definitivamente não tem amor à vida!

-O que foi dessa vez?-ele perguntou com a cara mais lisa que tinha.

-Como assim "o que foi dessa vez?" você quase beija a jóia rara do Mu e acha que não foi nada de mais?

-Eu concordo com o Camus, foi muito atrevimento da sua parte, mexer com ela é comprar briga com o Mu, se eu fosse você não entrava nessa!

-Ai ai... Por que vocês são tão chatos hein?-dizendo isso, Miro sai da mesa de cara amarrada e vai até o balcão tomar umas doses de wisk para relaxar... (**N/A: **_relaxar? Ta difícil..._).

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _[de joelhos] Pessoal juro que essa é a última vez que mexo nessa fic... Espero que não fiquem com raiva de mim! Outra coisa, a Moulin Rouge esta temporariamente parada, tudo por culpa do PC... O infeliz pegou uma carga viral tão grande que todos os rascunhos, eu disse TODOS, tanto dela, como da "um anjo em minha vida", e principalmente da "a arte de amar", foram perdidos, mais de qualquer modo, peço encarecidamente que tenham paciência comigo e continuem mandando suas fichas, pois ainda tem nove homens solteiros (porque o Dohko esta reservado para a Alina, a dona daquele hentai de babar com o Kanon) no mais os capítulos vão saindo de acordo com as que já foram selecionadas. Ah e quem escolher ser dançarina ou stripper, mande também duas ou mais opções de músicas sensuais, certo? Além das opções pra dança ou stripp, uma que seja seu "tema" seja ela romântica ou não, (da Carol é Tókio Hotel com certeza, né amiga? xD)... E mais, tem vaga para bar girls, se no ato da inscrição isso interessar, estou precisando de apenas três moças, porque duas das cinco vagas já foram preenchidas. Agradeço a atenção e nos vemos nos próximos capítulos de uma das três fics acima citadas!_

**PS:** _Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão pra Moulin Rouge mandem MP ok? Abraço!_


	2. Chapter 2

**No dia seguinte à festa...**

Miro acordou tarde e com uma forte dor de cabeça!

-Ai minha cabeça... Acho que bebi demais!-olhando para o relógio se assustou com o que viu, já passava do meio-dia mais lhe faltavam forças para levantar da cama!

**No coliseu...**

Estava um sol escaldante, como em algumas partes do mundo o verão é a estação mais quente do ano e na Grécia não poderia ser diferente, as árvores viçosas eram o abrigo perfeito, durante o intervalo um dos dourados, mais precisamente Shaka, sente a falta do cavaleiro de escorpião...

-Que estranho, o Miro não apareceu para o treino de hoje, - pega uma garrafinha de água-será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não duvido nada, aliás, com o porre de ontem, acho difícil ele ao menos ter saído da cama!-concluindo seu comentário, o aquariano senta-se em uma pedra.

-É verdade, acho melhor fazermos uma visita e ver como ele está!-Aioria entra no assunto.

-Boa idéia, assim que acabarmos o treino vamos até lá!-o loiro concorda.

**Flash back**

"Miro já estava na quarta dose de wisk quando novamente seus pensamentos se fixavam na imagem de Liana... Seus olhos passeavam pelo ambiente ricamente decorado com cortinas e ornamentos gregos, todos em cores fortes, a música solta não deixava ninguém parado, a pista simplesmente fervia! Ele só pensava por que ela reagira daquele jeito, se ele havia feito algo errado e enquanto tentava decifrar as atitudes tomadas por ela, bebia mais e mais...".

**Fim do flash back**

Camus é o primeiro a entrar no quarto, seguido por Shaka e Aioria, o que vêem é um homem jogado na cama com cara de doente.

-O que deu em você para beber daquele jeito? Eu e o Aioria tivemos muito trabalho para tirá-lo daquele balcão, na situação em que estava não tinha como voltar dirigindo!

-E onde está meu carro? Ai minha cabeça... -reclamou pondo as duas mãos na testa.

-Sossega escorpião, o Dite trouxe você e o carro em segurança! Quer uma aspirina?-enquanto Aioria entrega o remédio, Shaka continua o discurso.

-Se você continuar assim, Atena não vai hesitar em te mandar para o Mekai.

-Anda, levanta daí e vai tomar um banho, de preferência com água gelada, assim vai melhorar da ressaca.

-Como é? Nem morto eu tomo banho com água gelada!-de joelho na cama-Por favor, Camus não faz isso comigo!

-Foi você quem pediu! Ninguém mandou encher a cara e perder o treino de hoje!- enquanto falava, arrastava-o para o banheiro, ao mesmo tempo gelava a água, logo em seguida o jogou na banheira sem dó, com roupa e tudo!

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? QUER ME MATAR? A ÁGUA ESTÁ GELADA DEMAIS!

-Camus, você pegou pesado, tudo bem que ele passou da conta, mais assim ele vai ficar doente de verdade!

-Aioria, não sei se você notou mais esse aí já está doente e essa doença tem nome "Liana".

-O que quer dizer com isso?-Essa pergunta não teve resposta, pois os três haviam saído, deixando-o sozinho.

**Na casa de aquário...**

Camus ficou pensando no que acabara de concluir, seria possível, o cavaleiro mais Don Juan que existe apaixonado de verdade?

-Não, isso é totalmente absurdo... Se eu bem conheço aquele espertinho, com certeza já teria armado seu bote... Afinal, nunca foi do seu feitio deixar uma garota passar ilesa!

Enquanto procurava uma explicação plausível, Liana aparece e o traz de volta à realidade.

-Olá? Eu posso entrar? Espero não estar incomodando!

-Oui mon cher**,** seja bem-vinda, não me incomoda nem um pouco!

-Camus eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta... É sobre o Miro e... -neste momento Afrodite entra cantarolando e sorridente...

-Licencinha estou entrando e... Liana querida ainda bem que te encontrei aqui!-ele a cumprimenta com um abraço e um beijinho no rosto. -Camus o olha com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Não te ensinaram a bater na porta antes de entrar?-ele se pronuncia rispidamente.

-Calma pingüim, credo, ta parecendo a Saori quando ta de TPM!

-Oi Dite, -rindo- algum problema?

-É o seguinte, -senta ao lado dela no sofá- próxima semana é o aniversário do Deba e eu queria te pedir uma forcinha... Pode ser?

-Tudo bem, eu te ajudo, mais em que?

-Na decoração, eu já providenciei os enfeites, você só precisa cortá-los e pendurá-los, ah gelinho, você, o Shura e o Aioria vão distraí-lo afinal a festa é surpresa!

-Ninguém merece... –pensava o aquariano.

-Ok Dite... Conte com minha ajuda!

-Ótimo! Agora vou pra casa, tenho que cuidar dos convites e é claro das minhas rosas!-dizendo isso sai assobiando.

Depois que o pisciano se retira, Camus retoma o assunto.

-Você disse que tinha uma pergunta sobre o Miro, o que deseja saber mon ange?

-Bom... O sensei me disse que você o conhece muito bem e... –desviando o olhar-Na verdade eu quero saber o que aconteceu por aqui nesses dois anos que estive ausente... É... É isso... –ao concluir a frase suspira longamente, enquanto seu rosto fica cada vez mais corado.

-Sei... Mais precisamente o que aquele Don Juan andou fazendo, não é?-dizendo isso sorri de uma forma que a deixa mais vermelha ainda. (N/A: Será que é possível ficar mais vermelha ainda? [esqueçam... pergunta tosca u.u!]).

-Não... Não é sobre as aventuras dele... É geral... Se falaram de mim... Sentiram minha falta... Entende?

-Ahan... Olha... Eu lembro que o Miro andou saindo com algumas meninas... Sabe como é né... Uma vez galanteador sempre galanteador!-enquanto falava, olhava rapidamente para a russa para ver suas reações e continuava arrumando sua estante se segurando para não rir da cara de raiva que ela ficou.

-Tudo bem Camus, deixa pra lá... -olha para o relógio- Aliás, é melhor eu ir andando... O sensei não gosta de atrasos!-dizendo isso levanta do sofá e se dirige à saída da casa de aquário.

-É... Pelo jeito o Eros andou aprontando por aqui... -suspiro- Espero que desta vez saiba o que esta fazendo!

-Falando de mim francês?-ao fazer essa pergunta se larga no sofá às gargalhadas pelo olhar furioso que Camus lançou em sua direção.

-Espero que tenha um bom motivo para essa aparição nada educada, se não quiser levar um "execução aurora" nas fuças!

-Calma francês... Eu hein... O peixinho dourado tem razão quando diz que você parece com a tia Atena quando ta de TPM, além do mais, você não seria louco de me atacar... Ou seria?

-Ah esquece o que eu disse e... –lembra do apelido- Quem é peixinho dourado? Refere-se ao Afrodite?-ele aponta para o décimo segundo templo, tendo a confirmação do deus desata a cara séria que fazia e começa a rir.

-Qual foi a piada? Não me lembro de ter contado alguma...

-Nada... Deixa pra lá, aliás, você não disse por que veio aqui! Vai dizer que pretende fazer o Don Juan do Miro tomar jeito!

-Eu não pretendo, eu já fiz!- o deus afirma em tom vitorioso- A garota que acabou de sair da sua casa já é dona do coração dele! Agora, eles só precisam entrar em sintonia, daí entenderão que seus destinos foram unidos pela minha mãe... –ergue uma das mãos- Com ajuda minha é claro!

-Essa eu quero ver!-o aquariano sorri debochado da "teoria" exposta por Eros.

Mal parou de falar, um trovão se faz ouvir acompanhado de uma voz que não estava para uma conversa amistosa.

-EROS! QUEM DEU PERMISSÃO PRA MEXER EM MINHAS ESCÊNCIAS?-com os braços cruzados a deusa do amor bufava e batia o pé no chão.

-Ah mãe... Aqueles vidros estavam guardados a um tempão, você não os usava pra nada!-da um sorriso faceiro- Então resolvi testá-los, afinal de contas minha função é unir corações!

-NÃO INTERESSA! Eu pretendia usá-los sim seu metido!-pedala- Agora trate de me dizer em quem você usou! Do contrário terá um castigo!

-Ai mãe... –beicinho- Isso dói...

Camus que assistia a tudo atônito resolveu sair e deixá-los a sós, afinal aquela conversa ia looonge.

**Voltando para o coliseu...**

Enquanto Liana esperava Mu terminar os exercícios de telecinese com Kiki, observava os demais cavaleiros e notou que três servas a todo instante olhavam em sua direção cochichando e rindo, mais não deu importância, preferiu continuar assistindo as trapalhadas de seu amigo ruivinho e o treino dos outros. Vendo que ela não deu atenção, as moças começam a falar do desempenho de certos dourados, querendo ou não a curiosidade a fez ficar ligada no assunto.

-Nossa... O Saga é muito gostoso... Só aquele corpo... Ai Zeus! Só de lembrar fico toda arrepiada!

-E o Kanon então? Na cama ele é show! Caramba, nunca vi homem mais insaciável que ele!

-E comigo é o Aioria... Ele quando me procura parece um gatinho manhoso!-segura as próprias bochechas-ai como ele é fofo! Aquela bruaca ruiva não sabe cuidar do gostoso que tem então eu dou todo carinho que ele quer e precisa!-ela finaliza o comentário contornando sensualmente suas generosas curvas com uma das mãos, com isso todas riem até que outra se aproxima e faz o seu.

-Ah... Pois não tem pra ninguém... O Miro é um verdadeiro vulcão! Falo por experiência própria, Zeus... –suspira- Que homem!-ao fim do comentário se abana com o lenço que trazia em uma das mãos.

Ao ouvir o nome do cavaleiro de escorpião rolar na conversa, sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e o sangue ferver, seria ciúme? Talvez sim, mais não deu tempo distinguir, pois ao sentir uma mão forte tocar seu ombro, interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Li? Você ta legal? Posso me sentar aqui?

-Sim, eu estou bem Aioros, por que perguntou isso?-faz um gesto permitindo que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

-Por nada, é que notei você tão inquieta, por isso resolvi vir aqui, fiz mal?

-Não, não fez e obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mais na verdade eu estou esperando o sensei terminar com Kiki para depois treinarmos, talvez seja por isso que você me achou inquieta!

-É talvez... –o rosto do sagitariano corou levemente.

O papo se desenvolve animado, era como se fossem amigos de longa data, depois de um tempo, os dois se dirigem para a arena de mãos dadas, atraindo olhares curiosos, todos esperavam algum gesto que concretizassem o que estavam vendo, mais nada aconteceu, apenas assumiram seus lugares e assim permaneceram durante toda à tarde, seguindo a maratona de treinos como em um dia qualquer.

Na semana seguinte, mais precisamente na casa de touro...

Aldebaran sai apressadamente deixando a porta somente encostada, pois havia recebido um chamado vindo da casa de leão (N/A: detalhe, esse chamado foi para ir ao shopping coisa que o Deba odeia!), Dite e Liana entram na casa e começam a faxina, afastando os móveis, varrendo, polindo em fim, deixando-a preparada para a festa, então chegam Miro, Mu, Saga e Kanon para fazer as instalações do som, selecionar as músicas, decidir o cardápio... Uma trabalheira!

-Oi sensei, que bom te ver por aqui!-ela o abraça carinhosamente e ao mesmo tempo cumprimenta os outros com um largo sorriso!

-Eu vou instalar o videokê, o Deba adora uma cantoria... E com todos esses DVDs aqui, a festa ta garantida!

-A decoração está ótima e... Quer ajuda princesa?-Saga perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que pendurava um emaranhado de balões coloridos, Liana agradece com um leve sorriso e sentando no chão começa a cortar umas folhas de cartolina para compor o nome do aniversariante e a palavra parabéns, enquanto isso, em outro ponto da sala, Miro examinava os aparelhos, seu cabelo teimava em lhe cobrir a visão, cada passada de mão ia dando um charme a mais e esse detalhe chamou a atenção da russa.

-Não consigo entender por que ele mexe tanto comigo... –continua olhando- Nossa, ele continua lindo... –olhar decepcionado- Mais ainda é o mesmo galanteador... Que chance eu teria? Talvez fosse mais uma das tantas aventuras dele... Apenas mais um troféu pra coleção!-seu pensamento fluía muito rápido, a distração foi tanta que ela acabou machucando um dos dedos. -Ai... Droga!

-O que houve Liana?

-Eu machuquei o dedo... Mais não foi nada grave Kanon.

-Como não foi nada grave, olha isso, espere aqui que vou buscar uns curativos!-acidentes à parte, ficou tudo pronto para a noite que prometia muitas surpresas, principalmente para Liana...

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hora da festa...**

Todos estavam reunidos na segunda casa à espera do aniversariante, Aioros ficou na porta próximo ao interruptor de luz observando o movimento, até que ele vê seu irmão e Camus trazendo-o de olhos vendados.

-Eles estão vindo, por favor, fiquem em silêncio!

-O que vocês estão aprontando hein? Além de me fazer passar a tarde toda no shopping, coisa que eu detesto, ainda tenho que subir essas escadas de olhos vendados?

-Nada amigão... Nada... – Camus responde com um suspiro.

-Calma, já estamos chegando!-Aioria acrescenta.

Alguns degraus acima já estavam na porta, esta se abriu revelando um cenário ricamente decorado com balões e serpentinas coloridas, no centro do teto fora colocado um globo espelhado e luminoso, dando um clima de danceteria, mais a diante tinha um enorme "parabéns Deba" fixado na parede acima da lareira, na mesa havia muitas comidas brasileiras e um enorme e apetitoso bolo de chocolate.

-SURPRESAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo em que a venda foi tirada.

-Nossa! Então quer dizer que essa tarde no shopping era apenas um pretexto para organizar essa festa... Obrigado pessoal!- tudo corria muito bem, as músicas eram bem divertidas, todos estavam conversando e dançando animadamente até que surge uma figura diferente, era uma linda jovem ruiva de corpo super escultural, com pernas grossas, quadril largo, sorriso sedutor e misterioso, trazia consigo uma frasqueira vermelha com detalhes pretos usava um vestido preto e curto com decote em forma de "V" superprovocante deixando à vista seus seios fartos, nos pés usava uma sandália de salto alto também preta.

-Olá, conlicença, -se aproxima de Saga- onde posso encontrar a amazona Shina?-nem foi preciso responder, pois nesse momento Shina que conversava com Marin, sai correndo como uma louca e a deixa falando sozinha.

-MELISSAAAAAAAAA, -abraça calorosamente a amiga- quanto tempo! Por onde você andou?

-Ué, você não lembra que eu disse que precisava viajar, sumir por uns tempos!?

-Sim é verdade, mais me conta, quais são as novidades?

-Vamos para sua casa, lá poderemos conversar melhor e com mais calma, pois aqui o som está muito alto, deixei as minhas coisas com um rapaz super simpático que me recebeu no começo da escadaria...

-Até imagino quem seja esse rapaz... Por acaso é um ruivinho que tem duas pintinhas na testa?

-Sim, esse mesmo, por quê?

-Ele é o Kiki, e é pupilo do cavaleiro de Áries. -aponta para o cavaleiro que estava mais adiante conversando com o anfitrião.

-Puxa que interessante! Você precisa me apresentar os rapazes daqui viu!-ficou admirada com o charme do ariano. (N/A: Tira os olhos do meu sensei sua cobra, ou eu acabo com a tua raça u.ú!)

-Mais é claro que apresento, venha, vamos para minha casa!

Elas desceram as escadas conversando e com a ajuda de Kiki (que carregava as malas de Melissa) foram até a entrada da vila das amazonas, então Shina a convida para hospedar-se em sua casa para assim botarem as fofocas em dia afinal fazia tempo que não se falavam.

-Mais então Melissa me conta o que você fez todo esse tempo que esteve na Inglaterra?-a italiana senta-se na cama abraçando um travesseiro convidando-a a fazer o mesmo.

-Seguinte... Assim que cheguei lá, fui recebida por um grupo de estudantes que acompanham os turistas pelas ruas da cidade e hospedada no "THE METROPOLITAN HOTEL" (N/A: Sim, esse hotel realmente existe e é considerado um dos mais bonitos de Londres!) conheci duas moças dançarinas, a Yara e a Karen, logo ficamos amigas, até me convidaram para ficar no mesmo quarto, depois me levaram para uma boate super badalada onde trabalhavam, fiquei impressionada com a desenvoltura das duas na dança, quando a Karen disse que ia me ensinar o ritmo para que eu as acompanhasse... –sorri empolgada- Não acreditei! Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu!

-Jura? Que dança é essa? Eu quero aprender também!

- Não se preocupe, eu te ensino! Bom, ela se chama pool dance, além de ser uma dança super sensual, ela ajuda muito no condicionamento físico, da mais flexibilidade e... -olhando a hora- nossa! Acho melhor você voltar para a festa ou vão sentir sua falta!

-Ih é mesmo o papo estava tão bom que até havia esquecido a festa, me acompanha?

-Claro, eu só preciso mudar de roupa.

-Ok, eu te espero!

Voltando à festa...

Aioros comandava o rodízio no videokê, todos riam e faziam as performances mais doidas até que Kiki aparece interrompendo a bagunça.

-Pessoal, que tal a Liana fazer um pequeno show para nós?-formou-se um silêncio absoluto ao mesmo tempo ela ficou rubra de vergonha.

-É uma ótima idéia! Soube que você é uma excelente bailarina, com certeza não vai se importar de fazer essa apresentação!-Shaka se pronuncia erguendo o copo que trazia na mão.

-Bem, eu adoraria, mais as coisas que preciso estão na casa do meu sensei e... -ela estava super à vontade, usava uma calça leggin lilás e uma blusa de alça branca com flores lilases e uma rasteirinha também branca.

-Se o problema são as sapatilhas e os CDs... Aqui estão!

-Nossa, por um instante eu esqueci que o Kiki tem telecinese!-ela recebe os objetos e agradece com um beijinho estalado na bochecha dele.

-Bem, já podemos começar, que música você quer dançar?-Saga se dirige ao aparelho de som com os CDs na mão.

-Ai... Eu não ensaiei nada... –calçando a sapatilha escolhia mentalmente uma musica- Bom, coloca na faixa três do cd de capa azul!

A música soa alta, suave e envolvente na sala, todos os olhares ficam atentos a cada movimento... Ela parecia flutuar!

_You don´t have to touch it to know_

_Love is everywhere that you go_

_You don´t have to touch it to feel_

_Love is every second we steal_

_Love is love is nothing without you_

_Love is love is everything you do_

_Open up your eyes_

_And you will see_

_Love is love is everything to me _

_You don´t have to touch it to be_

_Wrapped up in emotion like me_

_Everyone must feel how I do, yeah _

Nesse instante Shina e Melissa chegam à festa e ficam observando o ritmo e a delicadeza dos movimentos dela.

-Essa garota... Acho que a conheço de algum lugar... Mais não me lembro de onde... -sussurra com a amiga- Você a conhece Shina?

-Sim conheço, ela é pupila do cavaleiro de Áries assim como o Kiki, o nome dela é Liana!

_Love is just to be close to you_

_Love is love is nothing without you_

_Love is love is everything you do_

_Open up your eyes_

_And you will see_

_Love is love is everything to me _

_And you know that love is love_

_It´s written in black and blue_

_And everything you say_

_Must bring her closer, closer to you_

_Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba _

_You don´t have to touch it to know_

_Love is everywhere that you go_

_You don´t have to touch it to feel_

_Love is every second we steal _

_Love is love is nothing without you_

_Love is love is everything you do_

_Open up your eyes_

_and you will see_

_Love is love is everything to me_

_Love is love is nothing without you_

_Love is love is everything you do_

-Liana... Esse nome não me é estranho... Lembrou-me de quando estive na Rússia uns dois anos antes de eu ir para a Inglaterra. -seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por calorosos aplausos e assobios, Liana era abraçada e cumprimentada por todos os presentes, até Shina.

-Meus parabéns, você dança muito bem!

-Obrigada Shina.

-Impressionante! Fiquei fascinada, você tem muito talento!

-Obrigada Saori, e olhe que não preparei nada de especial, foi insistência do Kiki!

-Que é isso princesa, como o carneirinho mesmo disse, você é uma estrela!

-Ah não exagera Saga... –a russa sorri timidamente.

-Bem vamos continuar a cantoria e você Li, vai participar?

-Não Aioros muito obrigada! Meu hobbie é dançar mesmo!-dizendo isso ela se dirigiu até a varanda, pois estava muito cansada por causa do esforço, sem perceber uma pessoa se aproxima com uma taça de vinho e uns aperitivos. Enquanto isso, Melissa a observava a todo o momento, sabia que aquele rosto e nome eram conhecidos, mais precisava de algo que concretizasse seus pensamentos.

-Oi vim te fazer companhia, posso?

-Claro que pode, Miro, humm adoro bolinha de queijo!- então se sentam em um dos degraus da escada e conversam de tudo, até que Aioria os chama para cantarem os parabéns. Passado o furor de cumprimentos, partilha do bolo, entrega de presentes e depoimentos dos amigos, a música voltou a tomar conta do ambiente convidando todos para dançar, os ritmos iam mudando, até chegar às baladas românticas, mais uma vez Miro a tirou para dançar, mas com uma pequena diferença, trazia consigo uma rosa vermelha (conselho do Dite) abraçou-a com carinho e sussurrando em seu ouvido disse o quanto estava linda, o silêncio imperou apesar do som muito alto e o vai e vem dos convidados os olhos não se desgrudavam, a respiração ficou mais ofegante, o coração batia mais rápido, pelo jeito nada podia estragar aquele momento, mais subitamente voltou em sua mente o comentário que ouvira na arena a respeito do cavaleiro a sua frente, fazendo-a recuar e "sumir na multidão", deixando-o intrigado, o que houve dessa vez? Precisava entender por que pela segunda vez ela fugira de se seus braços...

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sem pensar duas vezes ele saiu no rastro da garota, precisava de uma vez por todas esclarecer aquela situação, sua atitude chamou a atenção de Saga e Aioria que estavam mais perto da porta.

-Viu só, com certeza ele tentou cantar a princesa e ela não gostou. –Saga toca o ombro do amigo fazendo-o olhar na direção que Miro seguiu.

-É pelo jeito a russa ai é dura na queda, se ele quiser ganhar esse jogo vai ter que se esforçar muito!-Aioria finaliza seu comentário bebendo do wisk que trazia consigo.

A procura de refúgio, Liana encosta-se a um rochedo próximo a casa de Áries e fica a observar o mar que era iluminado pela bela lua cheia, a brisa suave lhe acariciava o rosto, fazendo com que seus pensamentos voassem longe, com isso não sentiu a chegada do escorpiano.

-Artêmis realçou sua beleza com o brilho da lua!-ela da uma breve olhada, mais o ignora prontamente, seu olhar era diferente, parecia contemplar uma jóia de inestimável valor, sorrindo tenta tocar-lhe o rosto, mais um severo tapa na mão o impede.

-Guarde suas cantadas baratas para suas servas, elas com certeza adoram!

-Por que toda essa rispidez? Só quero conversar!-emburrado- E pra sua informação, isso não foi uma "cantada barata" mais sim um elogio!

-Pra mim tanto faz... -da de ombros com um ar bem insosso- E eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!

Vendo que ela não ia dar atenção, toma uma atitude inesperada, usando toda sua força, a encurrala no paredão de pedra, na tentativa de fazê-la dizer algo que explicasse suas atitudes ariscas.

-É melhor você me soltar se não quiser que eu faça um escândalo!-do nervoso sua respiração fica alterada como se estivesse correndo.

-Olha aqui Liana, não vou te deixar ir até saber por que me trata assim!

-Olha aqui você Miro, -bate com o indicador no peito dele- quem pensa que é pra me dar ordens? Ainda bem que não sou sua pupila e mesmo que fosse não teria esse direito! -mais agressiva o empurra- Agora me solta!

Com isso ela segue seu caminho deixando-o para trás com cara de bobo, enquanto na segunda casa a festa fervia.

**Sábado, oito da manhã...**

**Casa de escorpião**

Miro ainda estava deitado, como sempre odiava levantar cedo, mesmo nos finais de semana, mais dessa vez o motivo não era a sua habitual preguiça de sair da cama, mais sim por que não dormira quase nada pensando no que ocorrera na noite passada.

-O que deu nela pra me tratar daquele jeito? Quem ELA pensa que é? Ai Zeus... Assim eu enlouqueço... –ficou mais um pouco fitando o teto com as mãos apoiadas na barriga, passados dez minutos, finalmente levanta e sai do quarto, trajando apenas uma boxer preta com o signo de escorpião bordado de vermelho na cintura da peça. (N/A: _Segurem seus instintos meninas _[*_sapato na mão_*]).

Como a faxina das casas zodiacais acontece somente aos domingos, Miro sentiu-se mais à vontade para transitar como estava pelos cômodos, afinal de contas estava sozinho, bom, pelo menos era pra estar, mais ao descer as escadas, sentiu um toque conhecido, era Sofia, a serva "responsável" pela oitava casa, além de cuidar das obrigações domésticas, dava uma "atenção" toda especial ao seu dono. (N/A: _Cachorra, safada, pilantra, bandida..._ {_depois de todos os chingamentos possíveis e impossíveis também, porque não... _[*_pigarro_*]} _creio que vamos ter uma galinha depenada por aqui! Mais isso é outra história... Vocês não perdem por acompanhar! _[*_risada do Saga_*] _o.o ih caramba... essa risada é contagiosa... TENSHIIIIIIIIII me empresta o gardenal do seu gos... digo, querido priminho... xD_).

-Hum... –enquanto beijava as costas largas do cavaleiro arranhava felinamente seu peito e barriga- Adoro seu cheiro... –sussurro- Você me deixa louca sabia... (N/A: _Abraço pelas costas... Ah mais eu trituro essa safada!. E com minhas próprias unhas..._)

-Ai Sofia... –suspiro profundo- Não faz isso... –engole em seco ao sentir uma mordidinha em sua orelha, vendo que conseguiu provocá-lo ela parte literalmente para o ataque com todas as armas jogando-o no sofá e montando em seu colo da inicio a um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, se não fosse a chegada de Aioria, mais uma vez ia se deixar levar pelo momento.

-Oria?-do susto levanta-se bruscamente e a garota é jogada no sofá de qualquer jeito- Caiu da cama?-ri da cara amassada do amigo.

-Antes fosse cair da cama... Por culpa da Marin não dormi nada, to quebrado... –suspira longamente.

-Ué? Por que culpa dela? Você mesmo disse que gosta do jeito insaciável que ela tem!

-Sem detalhes Miro, por favor... –com isso foi ficando vermelho.

-Ta ta legal, -rindo- mais a que devo a honra da sua visita assim tão cedo?-indica o sofá.

-Como assim cedo? Eu hein... Você continua um perfeito preguiçoso e... –olha para Sofia que ainda estava sentada e de cara amarrada- Por acaso estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?-sorri ironicamente agora olhando para a vestimenta do anfitrião.

-Claro que não!-vermelho- É minha casa e eu ando como quiser aqui... –fecha a cara.

-Ah sei... –ainda rindo retoma o assunto- Na verdade minha visita é por causa de ontem... Vi quando você saiu da casa do Deba feito um raio atrás da pupila do Mu, o que aconteceu?

A curiosidade da jovem serva fez com que fosse sorrateiramente à cozinha, precisava saber quem era a moça que estava lhe roubando a atenção do escorpião. (N/A: _Será que ela vai ser aliada da Melissa? Até eu quero saber... Hehehe... Façam suas apostas xD_)

**Enquanto isso na casa de Áries...**

Liana treinava tranquilamente na varanda, ao som da quinta sinfonia de Beethoven, usava um vestido leve na altura dos joelhos e seus cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça com algumas finas mechas caindo no rosto, Mu até parou o que fazia para vê-la dançar.

-A Ana dança bem não é mestre?-com essa pergunta Kiki assusta o ariano que mais parecia uma estátua, tanto que nem piscava.

-Sim, muito me admira ela ter toda essa delicadeza e estar disposta a ser uma amazona... –tece o comentário seguido de um suspiro.

-Concordo... Mais se ela tem o cosmo desenvolvido, não se pode ir contra isso, não é verdade?

-Sim, você esta certo... –com isso volta a polir uma armadura de prata que acabara de restaurar.

Não muito longe dali Shina e Melissa faziam uma caminhada, depois de uma longa jornada de exercícios, a canadense resolveu acompanhá-la por que fazia um tempo que não saia, nem para um simples passeio.

-Nossa Shina eu to acabada... E olhe que como dançarina eu tenho que treinar o tempo todo... Adoraria saber de onde você tira tanta disposição!-finaliza a frase sentando-se em um banco na pracinha da vila.

-E você acha que eu to inteira? Que nada, também estou uma derrota! Assim que chegar em casa vou tomar um banho e cair na cama!-completou esticando os braços no alto da cabeça, nesse momento vinham Shura, Kanon e Saga correndo como crianças que acabaram de fazer uma travessura, pois riam alto e batiam as mãos.

-Nossa meninos que disposição! De onde estão vindo?- pergunta a amazona surpresa.

-Da praia, estávamos fazendo uma pequena maratona com os cavaleiros de prata –responde Shura ainda ofegante enquanto enxuga o rosto com a camiseta- E vocês?

-Fizemos uma caminhada mais já vamos para casa, estamos apenas recobrando as forças... –responde Melissa com os olhos grudados no corpo escultural do espanhol.

-Bem, o papo ta ótimo, mais é bom voltarmos logo antes que aqueles patéticos nos alcancem!-emenda Kanon se preparando para correr novamente.

-Eu até imagino o que eles aprontaram lá!-encerrado o comentário ri gostosamente contagiando à amiga- A propósito Mel, o trio que passou por aqui, é Saga, Kanon e Shura, aqueles gêmeos mais parecem crianças, aprontam cada uma... Adoram uma farra e por enquanto estão solteiros... Já o Shura que era o único sem camisa, tem namorada, é a Suhki, uma moça maravilhosa!

-Caramba, -abanando- três monumentos!

-É mais desses três como eu disse antes, só os gêmeos estão livres... A Suhki é legal, mais é melhor não abusar!

-Esta bem amiga, desse ai eu não chego perto... Mais olhar eu posso, já que não paga nada e nem tira pedaço!

-Você não tem jeito viu!-balança a cabeça com um leve sorriso- vamos para casa, me bateu uma fome agora!

E assim o dia segue animado, mais ainda devido à piada do momento, que foi a "maratona" promovida para os cavaleiros de prata que literalmente ficaram enterrados na praia.

-Então quer dizer que vocês os enterraram na areia-gargalhadas- eu queria só ver a cara do Misty, ele odeia pegar sol no rosto!-dizia Máscara tentando adivinhar a expressão do outro.

-Agora eu o chamarei de lagartixa assada!-Kanon ria tanto que seu rosto ficara vermelho.

-É... Me chama de lagartixa, –de braços cruzados fazia cara de ofendido- mais bem que depois de umas a mais sou um ótimo consolo... –finaliza a frase tentando ao máximo se manter sério.

As risadas se intensificaram mais dessa vez riam da cara de ódio do geminiano.

**Continua...**

N/A: _Aleluia, finalmente saiu o capitulo quatro, já estava ficando triste... espero que gostem e que tenha valido a pena esperar esses séculos todos!_


	5. Chapter 5

-Agora eu mato você sua lagartixa inútil!-os olhos de Kanon brilhavam de ódio.

-Ah qual é, faz as brincadeiras mais ridículas que existem e depois não quer aceitar o troco?-risada cínica- Assim não vale!

-Concordo com o Misty... Você não aprende mesmo né... Esse tipo de coisa sempre tem volta!-dizia Dite enquanto arrumava calmamente um arranjo de rosas na enorme mesa para as "tradicionais reuniões" que faziam.

-E você não se mete!-ralhou- Meu assunto é com o engraçadinho aqui!

Mal parou de falar, um frio repentino baixou por ali, todos os presentes estranharam, pois o sol das dez é escaldante.

-Caramba, esfriou do nada!-reclamou Mask.

-Tem razão... –Shura concorda esfregando as mãos.

-Pois eu sei muito bem quem fez isso!- Dite olha feio para o aquariano que apenas ouvira todo o papo sem ao menos tirar os olhos do livro que tinha nas mãos- Foi você né Camus?

-Eu?- balança a cabeça- Que absurdo!- encerrando a frase volta a ler sossegado sem dar importância aos resmungos que ouvia, bem, permaneceu assim até voar no chão por causa de um abraço mega desajeitado.

-Senseeeeeeeeei- muitos beijos depois- Que saudade... Não agüentava mais ficar na Sibéria com o resmungão do Isaak!

-Mais o que é isso menina? -perguntou atordoado- Que modos são esses?- vendo a expressão espantada da garota abranda a voz- Olha, eu sei que você me ama mais... –sorriso de canto- Será que eu posso levantar?

-Ah, desculpa sensei... –vermelha- É que estou tão feliz em estar aqui de novo que não me contive... –termina a frase, levantando-se e desamassando a roupa.

-Antes de aceitar as desculpas mademoiselle, - limpando os ombros- me diga o que houve na Sibéria, entre você e o Isaak, por acaso ele lhe faltou com respeito?

-Não, de modo algum... É só o jeito dele que me incomoda... Ele é muito ranzinza... Qualquer coisa ele fecha a cara, um tremendo chato!- emburrada cruza os braços.

-É impressão minha ou a baixinha (N/A: _Ela tem 1.65 e diante de todos esses monumentos, se torna baixinha, daí a ironia xD_) ta descrevendo a você francês?-ao fazer essa pergunta Misty recebe o olhar mortal da garota.

-Quem é a baixinha aqui seu... Sua... –suspiro- Ah, esquece!-com uma cara de poucos amigos da às costas.

-pigarro- Bom como você já conhece a todos, não vamos perder tempo com formalidades- pega uma das bolsas- vamos para casa.

-Calma francês, -suspiro- eu hein, sempre com pressa!-Dite se aproxima com uma rosa na mão- Bem vinda de volta Sakura!-com um sorriso de canto beija a mão da garota.

-Obrigada Dite, -cheirando a flor- você como sempre gentil!-olha pro lados- Onde esta o Miro?

-Deve estar em casa... Aquele preguiçoso!-Mask a responde com deboche na voz.

-Então vou falar com ele... Tchau pra quem fica!-dispara em direção à oitava casa.

-Essa menina não muda mesmo!-Camus apenas a acompanha com a vista enquanto calmamente se retira do local com a bagagem.

**Voltando a escorpião...**

-E foi isso Oria... –afunda no sofá- se bem que nunca nos demos bem e... –ia continuar o discurso quando o leonino o interrompe.

-Mais também parece que você tinha prazer em implicar com a Liana, -conta nos dedos- primeiro por ela ser mais baixa, depois foi com o andar, sem esquecer o sotaque... –olhos nos olhos- TODA vez tinha um motivo, não duvido que o assunto "namorado" deve ter feito parte do repertório... Pra ela ser assim, esse assunto com certeza rolou!

-Ah, –cruza os braços atrás da cabeça- eu não tenho culpa se as mulheres viviam e ainda vivem aos meus pés... –desvia da almofada- Ei, não precisa dessa violência! Além do mais, ela era e ainda é uma perfeita arrogante!-torce o nariz- não me engana nem um pouco.

-deboche- E você é um perfeito santinho não é? Ah, conta outra!-sorriso de canto- Vai dizer que não ficou caidinho por ela Miro!

-Que? –atira a almofada de volta- Desde quando menina mimada me interessa?

-Desde o momento que leva o primeiro fora... Admita você gosta dela, ou melhor, a ama! –cruza os braços- Eu te conheço Miro, você não é de aceitar uma derrota, quanto mais o fora de uma garota!

Enquanto os dois discutiam na sala, Sofia ouvia tudo atentamente.

-Então esse é o nome daquela lombriga... –com sorrisinho maquiavélico sai de fininho pelos fundos, mais é surpreendida por Sakura que vinha ansiosa para abraçar seu melhor amigo a quem carinhosamente chama de "tio", pois na ausência de Camus, era ele quem tomava conta.

-Olha por onde anda sua peste!-esbraveja tentando levantar.

-Vê como fala comigo sua insolente... –pose superior- Sou pupila do cavaleiro de aquário e exijo respeito!

-Você não é ninguém pra exigir alguma coisa fedelha!-empurrão- Sai da frente, tenho mais o que fazer!-segue seu caminho pisando duro.

-Eu hein... Que doida... –a pupila de Camus vai entrando na casa a passos lentos.

Descalça, ela faz um sinal para que Aioria não comentasse nada, pois queria fazer uma surpresa, já mais perto do sofá em que Miro se encontrava, venda delicadamente seus olhos dando em seguida um beijo bem estalado na bochecha.

-Quem será... –pensativo toca as mãos da jovem- Ta difícil... –subindo mais um pouquinho sente uma delicada pulseirinha no pulso esquerdo dela- SAKURA?

-Como sabia que era eu? Nem disse nada!-perguntou contrariada.

-Simples minha linda... Eu reconheci sua pulseira... Esqueceu que fui eu quem a deu?

-Vejo que seus sentidos continuam aguçados!-pulando nos braços dele completa- Tava com saudade de você!

-Bom, vejo que tem muito que conversar, então... Até mais... –ao virar para a porta é impedido pela moça.

-Espera... Deixa eu te dar um abraço também... –estende os braços na direção do leonino- Você é um doce Aioria... –a resposta vem com um sorriso orgulhoso pelo elogio que ouvira.

**Vila das amazonas...**

Melissa ajudava Shina na arrumação da casa quando começa a tocar no rádio a canção que costumava dançar com suas amigas na boate que trabalhou em Londres, virando a vassoura ao contrário, sobe na mesa e começa a seguir o ritmo, por sinal contagiante. Sorte que a mesa era feita de mogno, do contrário a queda seria lastimável.

-Desce daí Mel... Como a janela esta aberta vão pensar que esta querendo fazer um strip-tease gratuito!

-Ah que é isso amiga... –rindo e dançando- só assim eu consigo aturar essa tarefa de fazer faxina... Além do que essa é minha música favorita!-encerra a frase fazendo a vassoura de microfone. -_ I, I can't resist... __Trying to find exactly what I miss… It's just another day without youuuu…_

-Você é doida!-balança a cabeça rindo do jeito da moça.

Minutos depois Marin e June vêm da cozinha com um lanchinho, sentando-se em volta da mesa de centro conversam de tudo, principalmente sobre a vida da canadense.

-Então quer dizer que você morou na Rússia por dois anos, deve ser um lugar lindo!-comenta June enquanto comia uvas.

-Sim, principalmente no inverno... A pesar de ser bastante rigoroso, proporciona paisagens magníficas! Meu pai achou que seria bom morarmos lá, então tratou de arrumar tudo, até a escola que eu iria freqüentar.

-E como você foi parar na Inglaterra? Aliás, seu último cartão postal foi de lá!-pergunta a amazona de prata com o dito cartão na mão.

-Sai da Rússia às escondidas... Estava enjoada de viver como uma bonequinha de porcelana em uma caixa de vidro... O desejo da minha mãe era que eu fosse bailarina clássica, coisa que nunca gostei, só fazia pra não vê-la histérica, já meu pai queria que eu fosse para um dos mais sofisticados internatos de Moscou, o São Nicolau, pra sair de lá a mais brilhante das advogadas ou sei lá que profissão ele havia pensado para mim... Ou seja, não quiseram saber o que realmente eu queria e sonhava!

-Poxa... Que mal... –comenta Marin baixando a cabeça.

-Pois é... Não foi nada fácil abandonar tudo e sair com a cara e a coragem... O dinheiro que juntei no período que passei na Inglaterra, deu mal para as minhas despesas pessoais... Graças à Yara e a Karen não passei maiores dificuldades...

-Bom... Chega de baixo astral, aliás, Mel, você ficou de me ensinar àquela dança... -estala os dedos- Como é mesmo o nome?

-Pool dance, Shina –risos- É verdade, fiquei devendo...

-Ah eu também quero aprender... –Marin concorda empolgada.

-Ih, tadinho do Aioria... –June comenta rindo deixando a amazona visivelmente encabulada.

**Áries...**

Liana estava sentada na entrada da primeira casa quando vê Aioros descer as escadas, vestia uma camisa pólo cor de mel que lhe realçava os olhos, calça jeans e tênis, seu perfume amadeirado foi facilmente sentido pela russa.

-Nossa quanta elegância!- sorrindo- Desse jeito as amazonas não resistem hein!

-Que é isso Li... –corado- Esse é meu visual de sempre... Nada demais... –dando meia volta- Bem... Como hoje é sábado... –mais corado baixa a vista- Você... Aceita ir ao cinema comigo?

-sem jeito- Nossa, confesso que não esperava um dia você me convidar pra sair mais... –respira fundo- aceito sim, me dá só um minuto que vou mudar de roupa e avisar o sensei.

Um tempo depois ela aparece trajando um vestido verde musgo com flores azul celeste que cobria metade da coxa, um baton clarinho, rasteirinha, brincos no formato de gota d'água, e seu cabelo solto, usava uma faixa na cor da estampa do vestido. (N/A: _Well, eu já vi vestidos com essas duas cores juntas, por isso coloquei aqui! E Eu adooooro essas faixas de cabelo... Tenho várias, principalmente vermelha que é minha cor favorita!_)

-Esta linda... –foi só o que ele conseguiu falar.

-Obrigada Aioros, -sorriso tímido- você é um amor sabia! Podemos ir?

-Cla... Claro... –timidamente lhe oferece o braço.

O destino foi o shopping mais badalado de Atenas, o Grécia's Center, eles não tiveram problema em escolher o filme, pois além das salas estarem com pouco movimento, a decisão foi unânime, veriam uma comédia, agora era só comprar a pipoca e esperar a sessão começar.

**Continua...**

N/A: _Aleluiaaaaa... Finalmente acabei o capitulo! Será que agora o cabeça dura do Miro entrega os pontos e se declara? Só lendo pra saber!_


	6. Chapter 6

Os dois saíram às gargalhadas, seguindo para a sorveteria ainda comentavam cenas do filme, todos que passavam por eles ficavam olhando, por vezes falando que formavam um belo casal ou algo do tipo, mais sem que ouvissem.

-Nossa nunca ri tanto como hoje, foi uma ótima escolha Aioros!-vira para o balcão- Um milkshake de chocolate, por favor!

-Obrigado... O mesmo para mim!- completa fazendo seu pedido.

A conversa continuou animada até perceberem que a tarde estava quase no fim, pois passava das cinco.

-Caramba, a hora passou tão rápido! É melhor irmos, senão vai ficar tarde!-ela comenta olhando em seu celular.

-Vamos então... –suspira desanimado.

Todo o trajeto de volta foi no mais absoluto silêncio, até que a russa o quebra.

-Adorei passear com você Aioros... Me diverti muito!

-Eu também Li... -responde com um belo sorriso.

Os únicos a verem sua chegada foram Aioria e Shura,eles se preparavam para ir ao encontro do restante do grupo que já havia ido para o point de sempre, quer dizer, nem todos, pois o cavaleiro de escorpião preferiu ficar, o que logicamente soou duvidoso já que ele não era de deixar uma noitada de lado.

-Estranho o Miro não querer nos acompanhar... Ele nunca foi de ficar em casa em pleno sábado!-comenta o leonino arrumando a gola da camisa.

-Realmente é muito esquisito... –sorriso malicioso- Sabe o que acho?-com o olhar curioso do amigo continua- Aposto que ele vai fazer uma "festinha particular" se é que você me entende!-Shura completa fazendo aspas com as mãos.

-Você acha?-rindo- Eu duvido, até porque, depois daquela bronca que o mestre deu nele por causa disso, faz um tempo que não o vejo fazer esse tipo de festa, -coça o queixo- se bem que hoje cedo a Sofia esteve lá... É você pode estar certo quanto a isso.

-Sofia... Sofia... Não me diga que é aquela boazuda neta da dona Morgana?

-Ela mesma e... -olha bem sério- Shura Shura... Se a Suhki te ouve falando isso... –passa o dedo no pescoço- Você é um homem morto!

-Estamos sozinhos oras... Como ela vai ouvir?–ele retruca dando de ombros.

-O que tem eu meu amor?-Suhki abraça o namorado pelas costas cheirado-lhe a nuca.

-Nada preciosa... Nada... –olha feio para Aioria que fazia de tudo para segurar o riso.

-Oi Suhki, por que a Marin não veio com você?-ele pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ela não esta bem Aioria, me ligou dizendo que esta com muitas cólicas e não vai poder te acompanhar e pede desculpas. –a morena completa a frase com um suspiro.

-Eu vou lá... –expressão preocupada- Talvez ela precise de alguma coisa e... Espera ai... Aioros?

-Que foi? Por que essa cara? Parece até que viu assombração!-Shura completa rindo da expressão abobada do amigo.

-Antes fosse assombração... –aponta para o portão- Desde quando meu irmão ta saindo com a Liana?

-Isso eu não sei... Mais os dois são bem crescidinhos pra saber o que querem você não acha?

-Não to preocupado se são ou não crescidos pra isso... O que me intriga é o fato de o escorpião ter optado por ficar em casa hoje... Acho que agora ta fazendo sentido!

-Por que diz isso Aioria?

-Simples caro amigo... O Miro é amarradão na bailarina, o problema é que o orgulho é tão grande que nem sob tortura admite que a ama...

-E o que isso tem a ver com seu irmão?- Shura pergunta confuso.

-Se ele ver o que estamos vendo... Pode ter certeza que nós vamos presenciar uma "guerra"-finaliza com sinal de aspas.

-Ainda não entendi... –suspiro vencido- Ah, deixa pra lá... –dando de ombros- Aliás, eu duvido o escorpião se manifestar por uma mulher só, ele sempre foi de todas, por que ia cismar justo com a hermosita do Mu?

-Vai saber... Mais se eu bem conheço aquele ali... Tem paixão naquele coração sim!-afirma convicto.

Suhki suspira aliviada por esse episódio ter impedido que Aioria saísse dali, pois a amazona havia dito que queria fazer uma surpresa e em hipótese alguma ele deveria ir até sua casa. Bem longe dali, mais precisamente na entrada da oitava casa, Miro observava o movimento em silêncio, mais uma cena em especial, fez uma lágrima brotar de suas safiras brilhantes, uma dor estranha havia invadido sua alma e coração, não entedia o porquê daquela sensação, era como se o peito fosse explodir, seu sangue fervia e os pensamentos estavam confusos.

-Liana e Aioros... Como é possível... –era o que repetia em pensamento tudo por conta de um beijo dado no rosto da moça.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa cavaleiro?- Saori o tira do devaneio ao tocar em seu ombro.

-Não, -enxugando o rosto- nada... Eu estou bem, obrigado!-completa com uma breve reverência.

-Não precisa dessas formalidades Miro, -sorri carinhosa- Só é preciso lá no salão esqueceu?-suspiro- Bom, vou andando, essa reunião me deixou exausta, até amanhã!

Ele responde apenas com um aceno, pois sua atenção estava voltada para o casal lá em baixo.

A noite corria tranqüila, o vento soprava suave, tanto que a bailarina resolveu apreciar as estrelas na varanda, mais ao sair se surpreende com a figura do escorpião encostado a uma pilastra de braços cruzados e um dos pés suspensos olhando para a lua.

-O que faz aqui Miro?- arqueando a sobrancelha- Não era pra você esta em sua casa ou no bar com os outros?

-Nossa isso é jeito de receber uma visita?-sorriso debochado- Onde esta sua classe?

-Olha aqui, se veio me atazanar perdeu seu tempo!-ia bater a porta mais ele a segura.

-Precisamos conversar Lia, -olhar pidão- por favor...

-Conversar o que? –bufando- Eu já disse e vou repetir só essa vez... Não temos nada pra falar!

-Temos sim... Eu... –fica totalmente sem palavras.

-Você... –já sem paciência- Ah, pelo amor de Deus Miro, fala de uma vez!

-Esquece você não ia me responder mesmo... –dizendo isso, caminha descendo as escadas, Liana nem desconfiou que fosse apenas um pretexto para o bote do escorpião.

-Volta aqui... –sai atrás dele- Começou vai ter que terminar!

-Não... Você não vai me responder... Então não vou falar!-enquanto falava tentava ao máximo segurar o riso, desde que se conheceram era seu hobbie preferido tirá-la do sério.

-Chato!-ela cruza os braços com a cara fechada.

-Arrogante!

-Insuportável!

-Mimada!

-Patético!

-Histérica!

-DON JUAN DE QUINTA!- ela grita mostrando o tamanho da irritação.

-Po... Magoou!-retruca com cara de ofendido.

-De quinta sim! E quer saber, seja lá o que for que tem a me dizer ou perguntar sei lá, não interessa mais... Pra mim já chega! Ah e tem mais, não me dirija à palavra por nada! Entendeu?- sai pisando duro.

-Espera... -ela pára mais continua de costas- Eu vou dizer... –enquanto isso vai se aproximando em passo de gato, seu objetivo estava perto de ser atingido.

-E o que é... –revirando os olhos- Fala logo... Esta tarde e o sensei vai brigar comigo!

-Apenas isso- é o que ele sussurra ao apertá-la contra a parede e lhe tomar os lábios com volúpia, no inicio encontrou uma certa resistência, mais logo o caminho foi aberto, dando assim a chance de explorar minuciosamente aquela boca pequena que a muito desejava tocar... Enquanto suas mãos embrenhavam-se nos fios castanhos da russa fazendo com que suspiros escapassem, mesmo que abafados, ela correspondia na mesma intensidade, também desejava aquele momento, mais o medo de ser apenas mais uma na coleção a fazia recuar. Naquele momento era como se o tempo houvesse parado, não tinha mais nada e nem ninguém, era só aquele corpo quente e perfumado, acompanhado de lábios macios, doces e mãos hábeis, beijaram-se até sentir necessidade de respirar novamente.

**Enquanto isso no Olimpo...**

Eros estava tão entretido com o resultado de sua "experiência" que quase caiu da nuvem que estava ao ouvir a voz da deusa da lua.

-EROS! CADÊ VOCÊ SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!-Artemis gritava a plenos pulmões pelo sobrinho.

-Calma tia, por que todo esse escândalo? Por acaso o Hermes escondeu seu pente de ouro?

-Não, não escondeu e ele não seria louco de fazer isso... Apenas eu quero que você me ajude a arrumar a minha "pequena coleção" no armário, pode ser?-aponta a pilha assustadora de sapatos, sandálias e botas jogada no canto da parede.

-Po tia, -beicinho- já basta minha mãe que como castigo por eu ter me metido com um dos cavaleiros da tia Atena, me fez enumerar e separa por cor todas as essências dela... Agora tenho que arrumar seus sapatos...

-É sim mocinho e rápido!-reparando no que ouviu- Ah você fez isso é... –curiosa- pode me dizer quem deles é sua vítima?

-Que vítima tia, eu hein... Eu não sou filho da deusa do amor? Então por que não eu dar uma forcinha a um coração que não se decide quanto a escolher sua metade?

-Se quiser eu refresco sua memória... –dizia a deusa sarcástica.

-Não... Muito obrigado... –suspira com o cenho franzido.

-Pois muito bem... Agora arrume isso e JÁ!-ela cruza os braços batendo o pé.

**Casa da Shina, 21h10min da noite...**

-Muito bem meninas, mesmo sem a barra estão desenvolvendo bem os passos... –comentava Melissa empolgada com os resultados.

-Eu acho que posso conseguir quem instale essas barras aqui... Tem uma amiga minha que trabalha no Enigma club, -olhares de dúvida- aquela boate lá no fim do quarteirão onde tem aquele prédio em construção, falando com ela com certeza eu consigo!-comenta June.

-Perfeito! Assim poderão praticar corretamente.

-Bom enquanto esse assunto não se resolve, repete aquele giro- Marin muda o assunto.

-Claro que sim... –a canadense sobe na mesa e inicia seu discurso- Bem, como eu disse antes, o **carrousel[1] **e o** Chair ou Cadeira[2] **são os mais simples, como vocês são iniciantes, eles não vão exigir tanto esforço...

E assim a aula seguiu animada, mais dessa vez apenas a parte teórica.

**Continua...**

N/A: _Heeeeelp! Essa novela ta me deixando doidaaaaaaaa u.u [pigarro] Bem, depois desse surto, quero agradecer a paciência de Jó de vocês... Pense numa autora lerda essa que vos escreve... Gezuis me abana (bordão a lá Glória Peres xD) E outra, vou colocar aqui a música que a Liana dançou a festa do Deba, se chama Love is Love e quem a interpreta é o grupo culture club, a da cena em que a Melissa dança em cima da mesa na casa da Shina se chama Just another Day e quem a interpreta é o tudo de bom do Jon Secada, quem quiser ouvi-las, garanto que vão gostar! Um abraço e até o próximo (que, aliás, não prometo agilidade u.u)._

**1 e 2**: _Os dois passos acima citados são os mais simples da pole dance, é classificado como básico por não exigir tanto esforço da praticante._


	7. Chapter 7

Quando finalmente recobra o fôlego olha-a nos olhos e então pode sentir o suave aroma de pathouly que emana de sua pele suave, toca-lhe a face como se não acreditasse que o beijo realmente aconteceu, com o silêncio que paira ao redor da para ouvir a sinfonia do mar que mesmo longe embala o momento.

-Eu... Eu preciso entrar, -desvencilhando do abraço- sensei me mata se me pega aqui fora!-nervosa, ela sai rapidamente sem olhar para trás.

- "Eu te amo minha bailarina" - essas palavras foram ouvidas apenas pelos deuses e pelo seu coração.

-Se eu fosse você, dizia isso para ela ouvir... –comenta Eros sentado no alto do rochedo de frente para o mar.

- O que faz aqui ô aprendiz de divindade?-pergunta o escorpião com a mão no peito do susto que levou, pois não havia sentido sua presença- deu pra ficar espiando é... –encerra a frase com um sorrisinho maldoso.

-Primeiro, vê como fala comigo seu insolente, segundo, não lhe devo satisfações do que faço ou deixo de fazer!- cruza o braço com uma enorme ruga na testa.

-Ta... –suspiro- Desculpa... –dando de ombros vai saindo a passos lentos quando o deus interfere.

-Olha, se você quer continuar nesse chove não molha, tudo bem, não me meto mais... Até por que minha mãe esta furiosa comigo por causa disso! Só digo uma coisa, venho te observando a um bom tempo e percebi que a única coisa que impede a aproximação de vocês é o orgulho e essa é a pior das barreiras entre dois corações que se amam de verdade.

-Nossa... –irônico- o projeto de deus é filosófico! -sério- Desculpe fazer você perder seu precioso tempo, mas eu e aquela arrogante lá –aponta para Áries- não temos nada a ver!

-Ah não tem? Então por que a beijou e em pensamento disse que a ama? -mãos na cintura- Olha Miro, você pode enganar a qualquer um, menos aos deuses e a si mesmo, se acha que isso é o certo... Então não tenho mais nada a fazer... Hasta la vista!-com um breve estalar de dedos Eros desaparece deixando o cavaleiro atônito.

**Enquanto isso no quarto da russa... **

A garota estava sentada na janela olhando para a lua, os calafrios se repetiam a cada vez que se lembrava não só do beijo, mas também da ousadia do escorpiano, porque não dizer a "pegada", os braços fortes e o corpo bem esculpido graças aos treinos exaustivos e o principal... O perfume amadeirado, sua marca registrada.

- "Nossa... –se abraça como se estivesse com frio- que sensação estranha... Porque faz isso comigo seu insuportável... Porque..."- com esse pensamento, ela muda de roupa e deita-se na tentativa de relaxar.

* * *

Lá fora a madrugada segue, silenciosa e incrivelmente fria, Melissa sai de fininho da casa da amazona de cobra, queria dar um passeio, pois não conseguia dormir, nem ao menos trocou de roupa, ao afastar-se da vila o vento começa a ficar mais forte, mesmo sem conhecer nada, continua seu caminho, até que uma fina garoa começa a cair.

-Droga, só por que resolvi sair... –resmunga desapontada- Se bem que a tempos não tomo banho de chuva... –abrindo os braços, ergue o rosto para melhor sentir a carícia do vento e da chuva, mal sabia ela o que estava por vir...

**Casa de aquário...**

Camus estava tão entretido com um de seus livros favoritos, o **Les misérables [1]**que acabou derramando de mousse em sua regata, ao levantar-se do sofá, notou o vidro da janela molhado, abriu-a por alguns minutos, com isso o vento gelado sopra livremente bagunçando sua vasta cabeleira, trazia consigo, poucas gotas da chuva, tanto que logo a fechou.

- "Conheço alguém que vai ficar irado se amanhã continuar desse jeito!" –com um meio sorriso vai até a cozinha tentar limpar a mancha que o doce deixou.

-Ta falando de quem sensei? –pergunta Sakura entre um bocejo e outro.

-O que faz acordada a essas horas mocinha? –cenho franzido- Pensei que já tivesse no milésimo sono!

-Calma... Vim só tomar água e... –repara a mancha- andou assaltando a geladeira foi? –sorrisinho maldoso- Que coisa feia...

-Mais respeito comigo! –retruca sério- Sabe muito bem que não tolero brincadeirinhas de mal gosto...

-Ta bem ta bem, foi mal... –baixa a vista- Desculpe... É que às vezes te vejo tão pensativo que não resisto em falar ou fazer alguma coisa... Mesmo que receba uma reclamação ao invés de um sorriso... (N/A: _Leiam essa frase pensando na cara do gato de botas do shrek ok?!_)

-Non mon cher, eu que devo desculpas... –abraço forte- Você não merece todas essas cobranças, mas é meu jeito, não consigo mudar...

-Sabe do que você precisa? –com o olhar atento de seu mestre continua, mas já presumindo sua reação- Se apaixonar! –vendo o meio sorriso morrer no rosto do aquariano, a garota sai em disparada para o quarto e às gargalhadas.

- "Não sei de onde essa menina tira essas idéias absurdas..." –com isso desiste de limpar a camiseta, tirando-a rapidamente na intenção de tomar um banho bem demorado e dormir.

...............

A chuva começa a engrossar, o vento chicoteia as árvores com violência, logo os raios de Zeus começam ser vistos cortando as nuvens, clareando todo o terreno, os trovões regem a orquestra, a garota se vê totalmente perdida na escuridão, até que uma mão forte a puxa para um lugar seguro, uma cabana no alto da colina, estava abandonada a um bom tempo.

-Ficou maluca? –pergunta Miro enquanto tirava a capa- O que te deu para vagar no meio desse temporal feito alma penada?

-Quem é você? –Melissa pergunta atônita, como estava tudo escuro, achou que fosse alguém que quisesse lhe fazer mal- Porque me trouxe pra cá?

-Meu nome é Miro –com isso acende uma vela, soltando o pequeno castiçal sob uma velha mesa, veste sua capa na moça- Zeus, você ta toda molhada... Vai acabar ficando resfriada e... Ah, perguntou meu nome, mas não disse o seu... –sorri descontraído para deixá-la mais à vontade.

-Melissa... –espirra- É, você acertou, -espirra novamente- a Shina vai me matar...

-Então conhece a Shina... Engraçado, eu não sabia que ela tinha amigas tão lindas... –arremata o elogio com um sorriso largo.

-Claro, somos amigas há um tempo, gosto muito dela! –baixa a vista- Bonita eu? –risos- Obrigada... –volta a encará-lo, a luz fraca que a única e pequena vela produzia, mal dava pra ver os detalhes, mesmo assim a penumbra fazia brilhar ambos os olhares, o silêncio era absoluto, mas a curiosidade da moça era maior.

-Como sabia que eu estava nessa chuva? –mal termina a pergunta, espirra novamente e começa a tossir.

-É uma longa história, mas como teremos a madrugada toda pela frente, não custa nada eu contar... –completa a frase indo até a velha lareira acendendo-a com o que restava da vela- Ainda bem que sobrou lenha, do contrário estaríamos perdidos.

**Enquanto isso em leão...**

-Não Marin, desculpa, mas não to a fim... –resmunga interrompendo o beijo ousado da namorada.

-Como assim "não to a fim?" –séria- Aioria você não esta me traindo, esta?

-Claro que não ruivinha, -acaricia a testa da moça na intenção de desfazer a ruguinha que se formou- você sabe que a amo!

-Não entendo, se me ama tanto como diz por que a recusa?

Não houve resposta... Como para a amazona quem cala consente, não pensou duas vezes em dar uma forte bofetada e sair do quinto templo, aquilo para ela foi o fim, a raiva era tanta que não deu tempo sentir frio, como conhecia todos os caminhos não foi difícil chegar a sua casa na vila das amazonas, entrando o mais rápido que pôde, bate a porta atrás de si, assustando June e Giste que dormiram no sofá enquanto assistiam a um dvd.

-O que será que deu nela? Passou feito furacão! –pergunta June atordoada.

-Não sei... –continua Giste enquanto recolhe os copos- Mas é melhor deixar pra perguntar amanhã.

-Tem razão e vamos dormir que já passou da hora! –brinca a loira.

**No dia seguinte...**

O sol brilha forte, os pássaros cantam animados, Íris faz questão de colorir o céu mostrando que a chuva e o frio não vão atrapalhar, tanto que os dourados resolvem ir a praia, mas faltam duas pessoas em especial para completar a turma.

-Cadê o Miro e o gelinho? –pergunta Kanon escorado em seu carro, estava bem a vontade com uma regata branca, bermuda cinza e óculos ray ban.

-O Miro eu não sei... Mas o Camus com certeza não vai querer ir, do jeito que ele odeia dia quente, é capaz de nem sair daquela câmara gelada que ele chama de quarto. –responde Shura trajando regata florida, bem ao estilo surfista, bermuda marrom e também estava de óculos escuros.

-Ai Shu... Deixa ele... Vamos logo, to louca pra pegar uma cor... –Suhki estava animada, afinal fazia um tempinho que não ia a praia, trajava um vestido leve e colorido, óculos de sol bem discreto, trazia na cabeça um bonito chapéu de abas longas, uma bolsa de crochê e nos pés uma rasteirinha.

-Bom dia meninos! –Sakura chega fazendo festa abraçada ao cavaleiro de peixes o que obviamente não passou despercebido.

-Bom dia baixinha, quanta animação! –Mask responde com seu típico sarcasmo.

-Aiai... Tem gente que ta mesmo a fim de me irritar... –olha feio pro canceriano- Não é caranguejo de meia tigela?

-Calma, –Dite alfineta o canceriano- não entra na neura dele...

-Ah cala essa boca seu andrógino!

-Cala boca você ô inferno na terra! –a pupila de Camus tenta intervir.

Enquanto os três "discutiam", June e Giste se juntam ao grupo, carregando cada qual sua bolsa de crochê, o óculos no rosto, chapéu também de crochê, vestiam apenas calça semitransparente, revelando levemente a parte inferior do biquíni, não se intimidam em mostrar que estão em plena forma.

-Nossa! Hoje as meninas vieram arrasando! –comenta Saga fazendo a amazona de camaleão dar uma voltinha.

-Ah não exagera... –diz a loira corada- Apenas o sol ta muito forte para andar toda vestida e pelo jeito não foi só eu e a Giste que resolvemos mostrar nossa boa forma... –finaliza o comentário apontando para Aioria, Aldebaran e Aioros- Uau! A Marin que me perdoe... Mas o Aioria é O pedaço de mau caminho...

-Oi pessoal, pensei que já tivessem ido... Sensei não vem por que amanheceu com uma dor de cabeça horrível! –relata a pupila do ariano, vestia um vestidinho semitransparente que chegava na metade da coxa, suas longas madeixas estavam amarradas em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, na bolsa de crochê pequena, levava apenas o básico.

-E a barbie falsificada? Também ta com dorzinha de cabeça é? –pergunta o geminiano.

-Barbie falsificada é a senhora sua mãe seu TBA! –o loiro responde com cara de poucos amigos.

-É maninho quem diz o que quer, SEMPRE ouve o que não quer! –Kanon comenta rindo.

-Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado! –grita Kiki, já que o falatório tava pior que dia de comício político.

-Não enche! –Saga se afasta do grupo pisando duro e emburrado.

Bem afastados do burburinho estão Liana e Aioros, conversando animadamente, mas o sagitariano percebe uma certa ansiedade no olhar dela, tenta deixar quieto, mas a curiosidade é mais forte.

-Algum problema Li?

-Não... Nenhum... –suspiro- Só estou preocupada com o sensei...

-Fica assim não, se é apenas uma dor de cabeça, logo ele estará melhor, Mú nunca se deixou vencer por nada, não é justo agora que vai começar, não acha? –ele sorri discretamente.

-Sim, tem razão, sensei é forte! –suspira novamente dessa vez ficando em um anglo no qual seu rosto não pudesse ser visto pelo rapaz.

**Continua... **

**N/A: **_Absolutamente... Nada a declarar... Vocês já devem estar me odiando pela demora... Ta eu mereço, podem começar o apedrejamento (não levem a sério ta, por favor o.o), bom, capitulo no ar, espero que curtam... Até o próximo! Ah, sem esquecer de deixar um abraço bem apertado na minha filhota Grazi e na Tenshi, as duas são as sempre marcam presença com uma review... Brigadão pela paciência de vocês!_

**1: **_Os Miseráveis_, do escritor francês Victor Hugo, foi escrito em 1862 e é uma narração de caráter social em que o misticismo, a fantasia e a denúncia das injustiças formam uma trama complexa, onde descreve vividamente, ao tempo de condenação, a injustiça social da França do século XIX.


	8. Chapter 8

**Em algum lugar nas colinas...**

Miro acorda extremamente suado e sufocado, devido à total falta de passagem de ar, mesmo com as inúmeras frestas que a madeira envelhecida apresentava, a sensação era de estar dentro de um forno.

-Caramba, como ta quente aqui... –olha para os lados- Ué, cadê a Melissa?-dizendo isso, levanta o mais rápido que pode e sai a sua procura.

**Já na praia...**

Todo o grupo se instala no ponto mais calmo para assim ter um pouco de sossego e poder curtir a paisagem, com a tenda armada, Dite, Sakura e Liana arrumam as frutas nas cestas, os sucos e as garrafas de água em caixas de isopor com bastante gelo. Enquanto June e Giste abrem os guardas sóis Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon armam a rede de vôlei, afinal fazia um tempo que não jogavam.

-Nossa, eu tava mesmo precisando tomar sol, estou parecendo uma lagartixa!-resmunga Giste enquanto passa o protetor.

-Eu que o diga, mas infelizmente quem é branco de natureza só fica pimentão, não tem direito nem a marca do biquíni... –reforça June deitando em sua esteira.

-E ai meninas, -Suhki as cumprimenta enquanto abre sua cadeira- ué que caras são essas?

-Cara de quem odeia ser branca, -protesta June- queria poder exibir uma pele bronzeada como a sua, mas eu fico mais vermelha que um camarão!

-Idem! -emenda Giste enquanto arruma o óculos.

-Ah que é isso meninas... - ela ri, ia falar algo mais, porem foi interrompida por Aldebaran que em alto e bom som, anuncia o inicio da partida, as duplas são Shura e Aioros contra Saga e Kanon.

-Ih, Olha só quem vai primeiro, -vira para a tenda- Pessoal, o jogo vai começar!

Liana e Sakura sentam-se nas cadeiras ao seu lado, cada qual forrando com sua canga, enquanto Dite ficou entre June e Giste em baixo do guarda sol, aos poucos todos foram se acomodando seja na areia ou em esteiras para torcer.

**Enquanto isso na vila das amazonas...**

Miro entra como um furacão na casa da amazona de cobra, trazia Melissa em seus braços e seu semblante era de pura preocupação.

-Isso é jeito de entrar na minha casa seu sem noção?-reclama com a vassoura em punho.

-Olha Shina, depois você me bate, agora me ajuda com a sua amiga, ela ta muito mal...

-Bota ela aqui no sofá, - enquanto indicava abriu-o transformando em uma cama- mas afinal de contas o que você fez pra ela ficar assim, hein seu cretino? (N/A: _Eis o bom e velho sofá-cama em ação hehehe_).

-Eu? –cara de ofendido- Po cobrinha deixa de ser ruim, quem fez foi ela, saiu no meio da noite e ainda por cima naquele temporal, queria o que? Eu apenas a levei para aquela cabana que tem na colina perto do rio.

-Nossa muito conveniente né, você aparece justamente na hora que ela sai daqui e ainda quer que eu acredite que não houve nada? Ah conta outra que eu não nasci ontem!

-Isso não é hora pra DR ta, o fato é que essa doida tomou um belo banho de chuva e ta muito resfriada, o máximo que pude fazer por ela foi emprestar a minha capa! Fui!

**-**Ei, volta aqui escorpião de uma figa! Me conta essa história direito!-ela bem que tentou alcança-lo, mas na mesma velocidade que entrou, ele saiu.

**Voltando a praia...**

Shura e Aioros venciam o primeiro set com facilidade, Suhki gritava a plenos pulmões palavras de incentivo, todos se divertiam bastante.

-Não sabia que o Shura jogava tão bem... –comenta a russa- o Miro com certeza ia adorar disputar com ele.-completa em sussurro, pensando de ninguém ter ouvido.

-Ué, você falando nele, não entendo, brigam feito gato e cachorro, mas fica com essa cara... –emenda Dite fazendo quem esta mais perto rir.

-Eu? Eu não, onde já se viu gostar daquele imbecil –torce o nariz- eu hein!

-É você que esta dizendo lina, eu não falei nada, não é Sakura?

-Verdade, eu não ouvi ele falar nisso...

-E qual o problema em falar que ia ser interessante ver os dois jogarem? –Suhki entra no papo.

-Nada não querida, -Dite ri sem graça- estávamos apenas comentando de ela só falar bem do Miro quando ele não esta presente... Só isso...

-Ah bom... –com isso ela volta sua atenção para a areia.

-Você e suas deduções não é ô palhaço! –Shaka acerta um pedala no meio da cabeça do pisciano.

-Ai seu... –respira fundo pra não completar a frase- Você deu sorte de não estarmos no santuário, senão ia te mostrar quem é o palhaço!

-Sério!? –o loiro sorri desafiador- Não me diga...

-Cala essa boca seu anêmico! –retruca Dite.

-Meninos, por favor, não briguem, -interfere June- o dia esta tão lindo, vamos aproveitar...

Enquanto isso, Mask volta do mar com os braços esticados no alto da cabeça ao mesmo tempo balança os cabelos molhando quem estava sentado nas cadeiras.

-Poxa como você é mal educado... -reclama o leonino que tomava sol ao lado de Liana e Sakura.

-Liga não Oria, -emenda a mocinha de cabelo castanho claro- ele é sem noção mesmo!

-Ô baixinha... –cara de ofendido- Você é tão insensível...

-Baixinha é a... –interrompe a frase ironizando- E você é tão santinho...

**Santuário de Atena, casa de escorpião...**

Miro esta saindo do banho quando ouve passos no corredor, resolve verificar e quase deixa a toalha cair do susto.

-Camus, você quer me matar? -suspiro- Pensei que fosse a Sofia e...

-Não precisa me dar detalhes das suas aventuras, -encosta a mão no ouvido- por favor!

-Ué, e como ia adivinhar que justo você estaria por aqui ainda, que eu saiba desde ontem todo mundo disse que ia sair!

-Ah, já devia saber que não gosto de praia, -torcendo o nariz continua- não sei como agüentam ficar torrando no sol feito carne na brasa... Preferi ficar e ler um pouco, mas acabei ficando entediado, pode parecer esquisito, mas até as falações sem sentido da Sakura faz falta, mas e você, o que faz aqui, esse é o segundo fim de semana que te vejo em casa ta doente ou realmente esta esperando a sua presa favorita? –completa com um certo deboche na voz.

-Ih meu caro, essa é uma longa história, –reparando no que ouviu- você hein, -rindo continua- ta bem saidinho e não, não estou esperando ninguém! –voltando pro quarto continua- Me dá só um segundinho! -minutos depois ele aparece todo despojado, com o óculos pendurado na camiseta e rodava a chave do carro na mão direita- Vamos acabar agora com seu tédio!

-O que pensa que vai fazer? Eu não vou a lugar algum!

-Ah vai sim, mas primeiro temos que trocar essa roupa de velho resmungão –com isso arrasta o aquariano até o seu templo.

-Como assim "velho resmungão" –sacudindo o braço- quer me soltar faz favor?!

-Nananinanão, você vai à praia sim e fim de papo, acabou de falar que está entediado, quer remédio melhor do que curtir o mar e as gatinhas com os amigos!-continua seu caminho sem dar importância aos protestos que ouvia.

**Casa de aquário... **

Miro entra no quarto do amigo como se fosse o dono, vasculha tudo a começar pelo guarda roupa.

-Não é possível que não tenha nenhuma peça que possa dizer "essa é adequada para praia", -jogando tudo na cama- Camus, pelos deuses, você não vive, hiberna!

-Eu disse que não gosto de praia, -virando os olhos- mas parece que é surdo! Se não gosto disso, porque vou ter peças que lembre, e quer parar de bagunçar minhas coisas? –mal parou de falar o escorpiano começa a cantar vitória.

-Ahá! Achei! –empurrando o dono da casa para o banheiro continua- Isso que eu chamo de solução perfeita!

-Ei, o que deu em você... –resistindo aos empurrões- Enlouqueceu?

-Nunca estive tão centrado, amigão, -sorri cínico- agora veste logo esse negócio senão vamos chegar na hora do lual!

-Eu NÃO VOU vestir isso!

-Vai sim! –bate a porta- E é pra ontem!

Muitos resmungos, risadas e empurrões depois, os dois finalmente se unem aos demais, como já tinha passado e muito das duas da tarde, estavam abrigados nos guarda sois.

-Olha quem veio nos fazer companhia!-grita Miro arrastando o amigo, não teve jeito, instintivamente Liana o olhava de cima a baixo, ele estava simplesmente tentador com aquela sunga preta e metade da sua tatuagem aparecendo do lado esquerdo da barriga.

-"Caramba, ele ta mesmo a fim de me tirar do sério! Todos tem seu charme, mas de algum jeito ele consegue prender meus olhos, impressionante!". – era o que ela pensava enquanto abria seu leque e corrigia sua postura na cadeira.

-Finalmente você conseguiu essa proeza escorpião!-comenta Mask- Tirar esse pingüim do iglu já não é tarefa fácil e traze-lo para cá então, é missão impossível! Aliás, belo traje de banho senhor elegante!-as risadas se intensificam, principalmente com o olhar torto do cavaleiro.

-Se não quiser que eu faça desse lugar um pedaço da Sibéria, acho bom você calar essa boca!-ralhou o aquariano.

-Calminha ai amigão, -Miro se mete- é só uma brincadeira...

-"Se isso é brincadeira, tenho até medo de pensar o que seria se fosse sério"...

-Venham, estamos comemorando nossa vitória, e foi de virada, o que da um gostinho todo especial, -risos- tinha que ver a surra que o Shura e o Aioros levaram! –convida Saga na tentativa de amenizar o humor do amigo.

-Po Saga, também não humilha! –retruca o sagitariano sem graça.

-Sensei, finalmente ta usando o presente que eu te dei! -admirada- Ficou muito lindo!-recebendo o olhar mais gelado que ele possuía, Sakura resolveu ficar quieta, mas a vontade de rir era simplesmente incontrolável.

Longe da bagunça, Shura e Suhki conversam e trocam carinhos, até que ele levanta a ajudando em seguida, e de mãos dadas caminham até o mar.

-É, se eles não tomarem cuidado, logo teremos crianças circulando pelo santuário! –comenta Aldebaran ao ver o casal aos beijos.

-Deixa eles Deba, pelo menos estão de boa e eu que levei um tapa da minha ruivinha sem saber ao menos o que fiz pra merecer...

-Ih, bichano, -comenta Kanon rindo- andou aprontando hein!

-Ah, não enche, coisa chata!-retruca emburrado.

-Se você quiser eu falo com ela... –Giste entra no assunto.

-Eu também, afinal, somos amigas! –emenda June solidária.

-Obrigado meninas... –ainda bem que ele estava de óculos, assim não dava pra perceber seus olhos marejados.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Finalmente mais um capitulo no ar, amém Senhor, bom... Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar esses séculos todos... Gostaria muito de saber se alguém fez a caridade de copiar a minha fic no word, pq eu só salvei até o 4 num cd, por isso estou tendo mais dificuldades que antes por exatamente não lembrar o que escrevi na primeira vez... Sim, nessa de editar a fic eu fiz a besteira de tirá-la daqui, como não sabia que tinha o replace, coloquei todos os 15 capitulos no word e deixei numa pasta no ícone "meus documentos" eis que quando ia começar a edição do capitulo 5, meu trambolho resolve me deixar na mão, resultado, meu pai teve que formatar, ou seja, foram perdidos tanto os 15 capitulos postados como o 16, esse ultimo estava em fase de ajustes para ser postado... Sem contar os da Moulin que por um milagre divino estavam a salvo num arquivo do msn e uns rascunhos das demais... Algumas das meninas sabem dessa tragédia... Well, sem mais delongas fico por aqui, espero atualizar mais alguma e de novo agradeço a paciência que estão tendo comigo, abraços!_


End file.
